College meet Kiyonae and Aaliyah
by dreamyrai
Summary: The naruto gang are juniors in college and sakura's cousin aaliyah is a freshman. Kiyonae comes because she wanted 2 but stays because of 3 important people. Kiy&shika or kiy&kiba liyah&Neji or liyah&shino other pairings. kiyonae is prounonceced key own .
1. Chapter 1

No I Raishowna don't own Naruto only one or two characters. The characters have the same attitude except Ino and Sakura weren't so heavily in love with Sasuke. Sakura has way more dignity and pride and Ino is less of a smut.( no offence to Ino lovers) Today we meet my character she is new to Konoha and is a college student like everyone else except she's a freshman while they're juniors. Maybe in the future I'll…….NVM stick around and find out….

*****************************************

"Kiba have you seen them?"

"Nah man. Were the hell can they be?."

"Troublesome…If I knew I wouldn't be askin you where she was would i?"

"Don't get smart with me Shikamaru."

"I don't need to get smart I am smart."

"At it again already." Said Sakura with the rest of the gang. (Ino, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Ten ten, Lee Naruto)

"Hn. Come on we're gonna be late." said Sasuke

"Who cares it's the freshman orientation." Said Naruto.

"OOOO lets go check it out wonder if we got new hotties."

"Ino dammit wait…. OOO yeah lets go. I gotta bone to pick with my cousin lets see if she made it today!!" said sakura.

Mean while Kiyonae had just walked into the auditorium and realized she didn't know a soul in the big ass room. She walked to the nearest seat in the back and sat down. It wasn't long befor people began whispering about her deep purple hair streaked with light purple, because she was in the sun to long, in the messy bun and her grey/green eyes with her Angelina Jolie lips pierced eyebrows snake bites and nose stud….But most of all they were talking about her creamy chocolate skin.

"eeew who's that bitch with those ugly ass piercings." Said some chick with grey hair.

"Don't know but look at her skin color she has to be from Africa eww. Now we have Africans in our school. Whats next Mexicans?" said another chick with big sky blue eyes and brown hair.

"Who let her in this school….Her ass his huge." said some other girl with a tattoo on her hand wearing glasses. Kiyonae sat through their comments for a good 10 or 15 minutes before she stood up and *blasted them at the top of her lungs in front of the whole auditorium full I mean** FULL **of young adults of all ages that were going to the school.

"YOU WITH THE GREAY HAIR SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY PEIRCINGS YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE NONE OF THE PIERCINGS IM ROCKIN WOULD LOOK GOOD ON YOU. AND YOU ..YOU BLUE EYED STUPID DON'T GET MAD BECAUSE MY SKIN IS AS SMOOTH AS CHOCOLATE YOU PIMPLED FACE GEEK. AND IM NOT ONLY AFRICAN AMERICAN IM NATIVE AMERICAN ALSO YOU STUPID DUMB INSIGNOFICANT PIECE OF TRASH AND DON'T MAKE FUN OF MEXICANS CUZ YHOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT ANY BODY NOW DO YOU? WHY YOU HATIN? ARE YOU MAD CUZ YOU CAN'T EVEN GET A TAN.. OO DISSS. OH HO HO DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU 4 EYES BITCH PLEASE YOUR TALKIN ABOUT HOW BIG MY ASS IS . YOUR JUST MAD CUZ YOUR STICK FIGUREDS LIKE THEY SAY WHERE I COME FROM YOU GOT MORE HEAD THAN YOU GOT BODY…. GOT SOMTHEN TO SAY? NO? I THOUGHT SO NOW TURN AROUND LIKE THE GOOD PEOPLE YOU REALLY ARE AND SHUT THE HELLLLLLL UP."

A chorus of damnn and other things was heard around the whole auditorium witch was incredibly quite except for kiyonae's cussin a bitch out speech. The three girls simply sunk into their seats red from embaressment. Kiyonae sat down and looked around finally noticing her audience.

"Sorry." She said looking up nervous now that all eyes were on her.

"KIYONAE!!!" I looked around and spotted my bestfriend since diapers.

"Aaliyah. " said back quietly as she picked me up and spun me around and I her as our tradition. "S'up bitch you didn't call me all summer and aunty said that you were applying here I was about to freak out and transfer into harvard like I was going to do in the begging."

"Don't say that I missed you like hell and lost your number-"

"Puuuuhhhhllllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee save it for the cheese girlfriend you know my number by heart shit your mom knows my cell number by heart and she's been callin me all damn summer. Gotta knew bofriend didn't you.." she blushed as I said it I laughed.

"As much as I loveyour musical laugh don't start teasing me about stuff damnit KIYONAE." She said as I laughed harder.

"stop yellin so much Liyah." Said some chick with pink hair. The girl resembled my friend a lot.

"Hi Sakura. This is my best friend since birth, Kiyonae Depandra Johnstain. Nay nay this is sakura Hurano."

"Nice to meet you."said as Sakura's friends came over to us.

"BITCH" said the grey haired girl.  
Bitch you want more of this. Huh you wants sa'more of me bitch. Im warning you I could send you home cryin just through words say somethen else….SAY SOMETHEN BITCH GIMME A REASON TO TELL YOU OFF YET AGAIN."

"KIYONAE what the fuck? Girl they aren't even worth you cussing them out."

"she's right don't waste your time on what was it you called them.. oh yeah trash." Said sakura. "Any way meet my friends. You to Aaliyah." She turned and pointed at every one she named. This is Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke and Finally Naruto. Guys this is my cousin Aaliyah and the crazy tempered Kiyonae Johnstain."

"I'm not crazy tempered from what lili tells me you're the crazy tempered one. I simply tell people off and in too many situation whoop some ass-"

"More like all situations Nay-nay." Said Aaliyah.

"hey don't forget about 75% of those fights were for you."

"Hey I walk away from those type of situtations."

"yo liyah we arent seriously gonna get into this yet again. If so I give already I just made it here around 20 minutes ago and not even 15 minutes people already hate me."

"Well I wonder why." Said shikamaru.

"Love the sarcasm Shika." I said hiding my face in aaliyah's hair to let out a laugh.

"nay I really missed that musical laugh this summer."

"PuhhhLLLLLeeeaseeeah LIKE I SAID…. Nvm.. oh guess what guys"I said.

"What?"

"There is a new invention" isaid staring at Aaliyah. "s'called a cell phone" I pulled out mine waving it in her face. "learn it live it love it."

"Bitch." She said. While my 'musical' laughter filled their ears.

"Your laugh really is musical." Said Kiba. I gave him the yeah right look.

Until next time please review on my stories or I won't bother finishing


	2. part two 2 chappie 1

no i dont own naruto and the senseis are not much older than our naruto crew and my additional characters......................................................................................................................................

PART 2 of chapter one

"No seriously…It is.

"Yeah right. Ok so does anyone have anything major to say to me?"

"Yeah. I got you the greatest gift for your birthday." Said Liyah

"Why I really don't need anything although don't get me wrong I appreciate the thought."

"Duh you're my bestfriend. And you'd think that you'd know after all our lives that I will always buy you gifts for your birthday even though the gifts you get me are way better, but I out did you and myself."

"What did you get me???" I said curiously. "If it was expensive I'll kick your ass."I said as she laughed.

"You know the tattoo you got when we were 17?"

"which one?"

"Damn how many tattoos do you have?" said Kiba.

"she won't tell you she'll show you, but you'd have to be a very close friend only three of our other friends have seen them and only cause she'd dated them or they happen to have-"

"LIYAH." I said loud enough to get more than a few stares from people we walked past.

"Okay…Gosh. If you ever catch her in a bathing suit then you'll see them. I have a few myself."

"WHAT???" said sakura.

"We have one in the same place wanna see what it says?

"Sure." They all said.

I took one sweater sleeve off and pulled my hand out of my fingerless gloves then put my hand out to Aaliyah whom in turn pulled an arm out of a sleeve and after she took her hand out her fingerless gloves.

They stared at us speechless because on my lower arm were words that said '_If I had to choose between breathing and living' _Then continued up her lower arm '_I would use my last breath to tell you I love you' _and on my hand it said_ 'bestfriends for life Aaliyah.' _Spelled with beautiful cursive. On her hand said the same thing except with my name on it in cursive.

"Yo… Are you guys like into each other or something?"Said Naruto. We looked at each other and laughed really hard.

"Hell no." we said at the same time.

"You see when we were five our moms got tattoos together and I came up with the idea and this saying." I said still smiling widly

"Yeah. And we never go back on our word." Aaliyah said. "Speaking of how bout you not go back on your word Sakura and take us out to eat now."

"OOoooo Sakura's treating" said Naruto and Kiba. "Well then what the hell are we waiting for."

"Umm can't we wait till orientation is over I want to go to my dorm room right after any way." I said.

"Sure." said Tenten.

"Hn." said Neji

"Fffinnne." Kiba and Naruto said whining at the same time.

"Ok." Said Ino "May be we'll meet some cute boys."

"Eww." I said. All heads wiped around at me.

"Are you a lesbian?" said Sasuke.

"No dumbass I'm talking about my nails. I need a damn manicure. Damn and I thought you were smart, well you know what they say '_looks cann be decieving'….._Awww _suka_ are you mad now." I laughed "Chill ima bitch to everyone who asks me a stupid question that can be so easily answered."

"Hn." He said

"Sakura is he slow?" Aaliyah asked.

"No dumby he's just pmsing." I said causing everyone to laugh. "Yet again I'm kidding Sasuke. Oh guess who asked me on a date 2 weeks after you went …wherever you went."

"WHOWHOWHO?" Aaliyah said.

"Peter Gersgenvinch girl." Her mouth fell open. "_Yes_ hon _the_ Peter Gersgenvinch. Oh you know. The, you know the dude who models and has wait had the best bod and misses a lot of days in school. And guess what Isaid."

"What? What did you say?

"I said no."

"I don't believe you."

"I knew you wouldn't. Thank god Johnny was taping me do my fake umbrella video when he came along and asked and taped the whole damn convo."

"So where is it?" Sakura Said.

"Right here on my I-phone. Are you guys ready for this? Be warned you will see me get an ass kicking from 2 gay friends and the rest of my friends that were around this summer." I said. My face showed pain from remembering.

"Bring it on." Ten-ten and Ino said

I sat down in the middle of the grass (we made it outside on the campus) and then pressed play and put the I-phone on my head as everyone gathered in a circle around me to see the video.

"_Under my umberella ella ellaeh eh eh under my umberella ell-" I was interrupted_

"_Hey.. um I'm _Peter Gersgenvinch _and umm.. I kinda wanted to ask you…umm if you would like to go on a date with me Friday? I mean if you have any time to go."_

*Interruption*

"Kiyonae YOU TURNED THAT DOWN." Ino Said.

"YEAH ARE FREAKIN MENTAL." Sakura Said .

"No I'm not mental-"

"No she just doesn't like popular guys because she likes to remain in the shadows known but mysterious." Aaliyah said.

"SHUT UP." Said the boys rewinding the video to see what happened.

"_Why would you want to go on a date with me? You don't know me and you don't even know my name."_

"_Yes I do. You're the lovely Kiyonae Johnstain and you're the best singer in the school your quite so I don't all that much about you besides the fact that you have quite a temper I've seen for myself not to mention besides your friends here and Aaliyah you're the best looking girl in the whole skin. The only black girl I've seen so far with natural grey eyes that aren't contacts and your the only one capable of giving butterflies if when you look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours."_

"_That's all very flattering but I don't think we really have a chance."_

"_Is it because I'm white and your black?"_

_Not at all I have no problem with that. It's just that you'd always be moving around and while I am very confident in who I am and I am extremely attracted to you I am a realist and I don't think we could make. It" The young man looked sad. And was about to walk away."Wait If you are serious about dating me. Then I have a deal for you."_

*interruption*

"Seriously are you on drugs Kiyonae?" said Ten-ten._ He looks better than Neji and Sasuke she thought._

"Yeah he looks better than Sasuke and Neji and even Kiba. Yes Kiba I think you are very hot." Ino said

"I agree." Hinata said. Shocking everyone including me. I forgot she was even there.

"Yet again SHUT UP." Said the boys rewinding again.

"_I'll do whatever you ask."_

"_If you can find out my cell phone number from someone other than my friends and surprise me by coming to the college I'm attending then and only then will you have a date."_

"_Will you give me any hints with the college? Like state or something?" he asked pretty sure he could do it._

"_Yeah sure. It's not in this country." I said._

"_Well tag I guess I'm it. Well I'll find you if we're meant to be even for a little while."he said and bent down and stole a kiss right off my lips, shocking meand walking he walked away my gay friend with the phone that was recording handed it to Julie._

"_Hold this Julie please."he said and walked over to me. "BITCH HAVE YOU LOST YO DAMN MIND YOU JUST LET THE SEXIST MAN TO WALK THE AMERICAIN GROUND WALK AWAY FROM YOU."_

"_CHILL NICKKI." I said laughing it off. "I can't believe I just did that either but oh well opportunities come and go and he's probably not going to look for me anyway."Nickki held me still and stared straight into my eyes._

"_Hate to do this to you but I don't believe in hitting girls no matter how gay I am."he turned away._

"_Frankie baby come here." I said to my other gay friend._

"_Im not helping you I pissed that you just did that to yourself _bitch puhlease."

"_Girls get her just don't beat her ass too bad and no brusing she still is our beloved Kiyonae I jus think she need this but whoopin." Said Nickki._

"_Kiyonae run. " you here Julie say still holding the turned the phone so that you saw her. "Kiyonae your probably not gonna see this part of the video until you show it to Aaliyah but I love you two keep in touch and I'm sorry I can't help with the butt whoopin your receiving right now. Oh and Aaliyah notice how peter said besides Aaliyah and your other friends. So don't start with that im not pretty shit you guyz are a tie and if I have to come down to where you are to beat dat ass then I will." She blew a kiss into the phone and turned it back to me running like the road runner and jumping behind random people trying to escape my tattoo with Aaliyah's name showing._

*Interruption*

I snatched the phone off my head and turned the video off.

"Damn Kiyonae. I never seen yo big butt ass run so damn fast." Aaliyah Said.

"Girl you probably never will either I thought our friends was gonna like put me across one of their laps and whoop me like I was freaking five years old and they did which was very embarrassing might I add." I said laughing nervously. "To be as chocolate skinned as I am I think I got very close to the color red that anyone my complexion could. I couldn't sit for a week." Every one laughed at the thought of me trying to walk around

"I miss Julie so much."

"Yeah she knows me as much as you do And knows you just as well. Never mind I give her a week before she transfers here with us."

"I bet a month." Aaliyah said.

"I'm with Kiyonae." The girls and Shikamaru said.

"I'm with Aaliyah." The boys agreed.

Chapter 2 will be out soon I think there is 3 of my characters for now be prepared for Julie because she is truly something else.


	3. Part three For the 1st chappie

Chapter 2 will be out soon (called dinnertime) I think there is 4 of my characters for now be prepared for Julie because she is truly something else. Part 3 chapter one

Okay this will be the end of their first day and will have details of their second day of their freshman career in Konoha University. NO I do not own Naruto. Just three characters.

Chapter three begins here***Aaliyah p.o.v

"Ok I'm done with all this talkin only because we really should be getting to the orientation now not counting the pansies.." I said. I was getting very frustrated at the chatter around.

"Hey-"

"No offence Ino." I said while turning my caramel body around into the direction of the building. I have a very deep dark pink almost red hair that people made fun of saying I died it although it was as natural as Sakura's hair. I had a dancers body meaning I kind of had a models body except I am very toned not manly toned or just plan skinny but dancer toned. I have long caramel legs and nice toned thighs and my upper body was toned as well the thing that drew most people in besides my legs was my unique facial structure I have eyes that are at an Asian slant and a nose that is nice and petite while I have full lips like the regular African descendant because I am half black. My eyes were very unique they looked like they are as green as the forest green, green like the trees leaves when the first start growing in the spring.

Kiyonae hopped on her back and said a few things then ran behind Sakura as I came running at her. I laughed and she was behind Shikamaru faster than usual because Aaliyah's fast and I mean fast. I basically was sprinting to the school right at Kiyonae's feet. I jumped to leap on her but she side stepped me and leaped like a ballerina on to the Buildings steps catching whoa begone looks from the people around.

"Damn Liyah what have you been up to usually takes you five seconds to catch me."

"Shut up you hired a personal trainer didn't you."

"Hell yea I'm not tryna end up fat stupid I have to work to keep this shape honey."

"Don't you mean eat a chocolate bar every other hour and dance 2 hours or do three or four shows a week." I said laughing hard.

"No actually I'm planning to do the master cleanse so that I can give up everything almost everything and try to become a vegetarian." Kiyonae said.

"Yeah. Right. Sure. Ok. and I'm Cleopatra. And I am currently dating King Kong ." Everyone was laughing. She simply stuck her pierced tongue out at me and played with her snake bites. "So why didn't you wait to get your snake bites with me I want the regular lip piercing."

"No no no no no… What were you saying about that gift you bought me?" she asked and I laughed a little nervously because the gift I got her was the most expensive gift I have ever bought her and I know she's going to cry when she see's this.

"Uh huh huh whatcha talkin bout?" I said turning slightly red.

"Lili……LILI what did you buy??"

"OH look seems like their starting." Shikamaru Said saving my ass. I mouthed thank you and he just shrugged in response. We all went into the auditorium again and followed Kiyonae who like always found a decent shadow to sit in noticed but unnoticed. Problem was there were no more seats around her except one where Shikamaru had already sat down. She pointed into the seat in front of her and it was empty so I sat there with the rest of the group. Their was one seat open next to me near the wall.

"Hey beautiful do you mind if I sit here." The voice had my heart beating fast…._ Wait _I thought _I_ _know that voice. I've been hearing that voice all summer. _I looked up to see My Boyfriend Will. I jumped up gave him the biggest hug possible and he lifted me off the floor twirling me around and placed a satisfying kiss on my lips. "I missed you.

"I missed you to Will… This is my cousin Sakura." I said pointing at her. "This is her friends, whom I just met today myself might I add, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Ten-ten, Lee, Sasuke and Naruto."

He saw Shikamaru sitting next to Kiyonae and did a double take. "Ki-ki long time no see." He said hugging me. "Nice to meet you everyone. "Umm any new tattoos I should know about oh and how many piercings are you two gonna get geez what will you tell your kids?" he said jokingly. He had the biggest tattoo that ran up and down his football playing arms.

"Are you a model?" Ino asked.

"Both he and I model occasionally for some cash." I said. "Kiyonae is a hand model she has beautiful hands and she sometimes models without her piercings when we can talk her into it."

"I haven't modeled in two years Liyah, and when were you gonna tell me you were back with Mr. Will I Am over there." She said. I gave the blank look. "hm…."

"No Nay-nay don't start that please."

"Mmmhmm."

"Please-" I was cut of when she put her gloved hand on my mouth and pointed to the stage.

A lady with 2 long blond low ponytails was walking across the stage. "welcome to Konoha University. We would like to welcome our freshmen and welcome back our seniors juniors and sophomores have a good year do your best as you all know I am lady Tsunade the dean-"

Kiyonae had let go of my mouth and I sat down next to neji and Will and payed attention through the horrid speech.

********skipping the auditorium speech crap********

"Please come up and find out the room # and get room keys." Said the lady called Shizune.

I walked with Will and Kiyonae and will to get the room number and key while everyone else waited outside because dorms where separate buildings. I promised sakura that I wouldn't look at what dorm I got until she was around. So we walked back in silence to our friends mostly because Will and I knew that something was on Kiyonae's mind when she's extra quite then there is defiantly something wrong with her.

_Love you girl do you feel the same I don't wanna play games no ga-ee ames ahhh_ Kiyonae's phone rang. Just as we reached the group that was waiting for us.

"Whats good in dah hood." She said which meant she was talking two family. She then put her phone on speaker and walked behind us and listen.

"Ay yo. What up sis tell me why dis dude named Peter gers… Gers.. something bitch came by and was askin about where you were?"

We all stopped walking and looked at her wide eyed. I snatched the phone.

" Peter _Gersgenvinch_. " I asked her brother.

"Yeah. Who is this…Aaliyah?"

"Yupe. Why you act like you can't call a nigga girl I thought you was still family brah."

"My bad bro what you missed me this summer?'

"yes of course.. well I gotta hit ya'll up latah love you girlies.. Yes I know im on speaker you can't play a playa homies."

"Love you dumby." Kiyonae said.

"Bye tweedle dee and tweedle dumb." He said and hung up. I gave Kiyonae the now what look.

"Umm…. I don't think he'll find me."She said confidently. We simply laughed. Sasuke just gave the whatever look. "whatever ok so I got dorm C room 3. How about you?"

"I got Dorm C room 6. Hmm."

"Y-y-you share a room with me Kiyonae." Said Hinata playing with her fingers.

"Hey no need to be shy. Kiyonae doesn't talk much when she's not around me or our friends back home." I said

"Aaliyah your in the same room as me. By the way Shikamaru and Kiba's room is in between Kiyonae and Hinata's room and ours."

"Really?" Kiyonae said. " I'll be visiting Shikamaru looks like he can play a good game of shogi."

"You play?" Shikamaru said with mild interest.

"I'm not all that in fact I'm still learning but hopefully you won't get tired of me. And Kiba looks like he has plenty of video games.

"Sure do." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well then after dinner." Kiyonae said**************************************

Sorry but that's it for now presents will be here soon for miss Kiyonae and wait to you here about the gift that Aaliyah's gonna get a butt kicking 4m Nay nay for. Oh and Suka means Bitch in Ukraine I have a friend who teaches me curse words and I think that's how it is spelled in our language. Please review I need constructive critics.


	4. chappie 2 dinner time part1

Chapter 2 Dinner time.

Kiyonae's p.o.v

"Alright can we go now because I am ready to take a big ass catnap and see my room. Then I need to-hehehe" I cut off completely laughing my ass off making everyone go O_O.

"Kiyonae what're you thinken."Will said looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing nothing. Go. I got shit to do, people to beat, our mothers to call, I need food to eat. Shall I continue on?"

I said pushing Will and Liyah into Sakura. "Lead the way people I got plans so I won't be seeing you at dinner."

"What plans" everyone asked at the same time.

"Huh?.....What….Who said anything about plans" I sais making everyone sweat dropped. "Kiba come here please." He walked over to me with a questioning look. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." he said slowing down to my pace so that he could speak quietly to me.

"Could you help me find out what Aaliyah bought me for my birthday?

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Your about to see… wait whose the smartest in this group?"

"Shikamaru is and he is the smartest kid in the whole school."

"Ok. Thanx….Shikamaru please come here?" I said. He walked stopped walking and waited for us while the rest of the big group kept on walking.

"Ok. What'dya want?" he asked.

"Help us find out what Aaliyah bought me for my birthday."

"Ok. I'll make up a pla-"

"No Kiyonae they will not find out what I got you. You'll just have to wait out the 2weeks."

"But I don't really want to wait that long…well I can wait but-"

"No. if's and's or but's do you understand?"

"No I'm sorry je ne parle pas anglais."

"Kiyonae..-"

"Fine…..Aaliyah is it expensive?"

"Umm.." she said.

"AALIYAH DANIYELLE-"

"You'll see just chill." She said

"We're here" said Ino saving Aaliyah from my wrath. I looked up at building lifting an eyebrow and smiled. 'Yeah…. This is defiantly a place I wouldn't mind laying my head down.' I thought to myself, and by the look on my best friend and her boyfriend's face they thought the same.

It was a beautiful building with a granite fountain in front of it. I personally loved it because it had room to sit on the edge and in the middle of the statue was a panther that had water spurting water out of his mouth.

"Wow." Liyah said. I simply nodded in agreement. 'wonder what the inside of this place looks like?' I thought. Afterfive minutes I felt some one tugging at my sleeve it was Hinata.

"Hmm?"

"Do you guys want to go in n-n-now?" she asked and I nodded back.

"Ok come on I want to see our rooms now." I said pulling sakura and Liyah along until they took the lead. "I'm following you Sakura."

"They give you the same room through all your years here so don't worry about changing rooms." Sakura said stopping in front of the room that was meant to be shared by Hinata and I.

"This is our r-r-r-room" Hinata said.

"You know Hinata I think that I'm going to end up very protective of you." I said quietly to her low so no one else could hear what I said but her." She smiled and I turned my attention to the room. It was quite beautiful decorated in my favorite color. Which is none other than purple. Hinata smiled softly at the look of pure delight on my face. The room had beautiful designed light purple curtains and the two beds were also nice the first bed had A big H on the bed spread which was dark purple. Hinata's and the other bed was light purple spread. The floor was a beautiful tiled wood floor and had a small purple carpet in front of the door to our room. I walked over to the closet and set my bags down. (I sent Kiba to het the rest of my close and he was cool with it.)

I then opened another door to find the bathroom which was kinda colorful with guy stuff that I don't quite feel comfortable talking or even thinking about. I walked over to the other side of the bathroom and found that it led into Kiba and Shikamaru room.

"Kiyonae that's Kiba and Shikamaru's room." Said Hinata. I think she so sweet so I didn't say 'well yeah obviously' then since she thought I didn't hear her she repeated herself

"That's Shikamaru and Kiba's room." Hinata said while Kiba and Shikamaru walked through the bathroom into theirs.

"Welcome to our domain." Kiba said while Shikamaru stared out the window boredly.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok I hate to say bye but I want a nap and then a shower before dinner so I bid you adieu . Stay or leave whatever you want " I said as I tossed the sweater I pulled off into a bag revealing the tattoo I showed them earlier of Aaliyah name and sayind. Then I took off my shoes and tossed some where before pulling my sheets back and laying with the covers tossed to the side just to fall asleep within five minutes.

Aaliyah's p.o.v

Kiyonae fell asleep while everyone else stared in disbelief except Will and I.

"Is she al-al-always like this?" Hinata asked.

"No. only when she is pissed off, or if their something troubling her or espeacily after long annoying flights. Although that's no reason because I got here just in time to catch the little episode in the auditorium and my flight was just as long as hers I think." I said.

"Oh please like that stops her from being who she is. She can't help herself nut I promise that once she gets up and is in a good mood her sarcasm dies down and she is rather polite. Not to mention I think she taking a liking to Shikamaru Kiba and Hinata. She probably will see Hinata as a little sister or something." Will said.

"Yeah… Well you seem to know a lot about her too." Neji said with a questioning look.

"I've been around her long enough to know and if I didn't know I'd be a hopeless idiot she really easy to get to know. Now Aaliyah on the other hand was very difficult. You'll see that for yourself I suppose." Will said earning himself a pop in the head from me. I kept walking until I was standing over Kiyonae pulling the covers over her body, then pulling Kiyonae's hair out of the ponytail it was in. Then finally covering Kiyonae's feet with the blanket. While everyone watched with questioning looks, when I got on my knees and pulled something out of my pocket that was gift wrapped.

"It's her present I'm putting her present under her bed because that's the last place she'll look. Kiba and Shikamaru you better not say anything." I said while placing her gift where I said I'd put it and then gave the said boys evil looks. Then smirked ,when I looked at my sleeping best friends face. "Ok sakura can you show me my room now? I need to shower and then come back to wake her up for dinner it takes her an hour to get ready…Literally" I received the yeah right look but I didn't say anything further than that.

Kiyonae's p.o.v

"Get up girl." That had to be Aaliyah.

"Ache muh up in anodah mina." I said groggily.

"Get up now Kiyonae!"

"Iss muh ass." I said, the sound muffled by the pillow, turning over.

"Told you that this would happen pass me the water."

"No I was kidding I'm up I'm up." I said. Pulling a black pair of sweat pants and a purple shirt out of one bag then my purple panties and my black Victoria secret bra, I hid this as well as I could so that Aaliyah and Hinata who were the only ones in the room (I** think**) at the time wouldn't ogle.

I then knocked on the bathroom door since I now knew that we had to share it with boys. When I heard no reply I went in and took a shower. Which seemed to me was at least 15 minutes but in reality was like an hour. So I came out fully dressed to face everyone Aaliyah and I met earlier. I walked over to Aaliyah and pulled my hair out of the sloppy bun it was in and sat on the florr laying my head in her lap.

"What hair style?" She said sighing.

"Don't matter." I said annoyed by the stares I was receiving. "What don't you guys ever get your hair done? Gosh."

"No. Well sometimes Ino or ten-ten does it but rarely." Sakura answered.

"See. Exactly she's only gonna put it in a French braid which takes like amin-"

"I'm done." Aaliyah said.

"See she's done that was what? A minute?" I said getting up and putting my purple high heels on.

"Kiyonae. Heels with sweatpants on?" Ino said skeptically.

"Oh girl please. Your older than me but right now I'm gonna teach you something new." Walking out the door into the hall. I spotted some guys down the hall. "Watch this guys." I said putting 'the face' on and sashayed my way down the hallway to the group of guys.

"Um can you help me? I don't know where room three is." They all did the discreet up and down glance and then began arguing over who would show me to my room. "Um you can all walk me to the room if you'd like I just want to get there." They all quickly stopped bickering and pointed in the direction of my room and walked with me there to the group. "Thank you."

"No problem I like your outfit to." Said the boy with the beautiful sea weed green eyes.

"Thank you I like your eyes."

"my name is Teon may I ask what yours is?" he said pronouncing it T on. The other guys nodded interested when he asked my name.

"I'm Kiyonae… Kiyonae Johnstain. Thank you again."I said and they went on there way. When they where far enough for me to be sure they couldn't hear what I was going to say I spoke. "See Ino, it doesn't matter what you wear it's how you wear it. Plus this simply is my unique style. A tight shirt baggy pant and heals or baggy shirt tight pants and sneakers."

"Oh yes I will defiantly be shopping with you two." Ino said.

"I like yours to. By the way is that a Gucci purse?" I asked

"Sure is." Ino said.

"Oh ho-ho yes I like your style too." Aaliyah said joining in the conversation that everyone was half listening to.

"Mmmhmm. Mmhmm. Girls. Dinner. Hungry. Eat. Now." Naruto said.

"Fine greedy butt. Geez. Come on before he throws a temper tantrum." Aaliyah said laughing . While I snatched my lip gloss, eyeliner and eyeshadow and put them into my huge pockets. Then I put my arm through the two people closest to me which happened to be Kiba and Shikamaru's arms.

"Ok let's go now."

_**Alright now I know it's a cliffy but hey you'll live….I think lol **_

_**So yet again I don't own the characters and this is part one of chapter 2 called dinner time**_

_**The next chapter will be out soon I promise while I still have this break but if I forget don't kill me check out my other stories this one is just the beginning but I got really big plans for this and yet again thank you *Sachiko* your still awesome and to my other readers comments are welcome don't be shy I accept flames, constructive critics, and random ideas oh and request are always welcome. Advice on future lemons maybe??**_


	5. dinner time part 2

Dinner time part 2(chapter 2.)

recap.

"mmhmm. mmhmm. Girls. Dinner. Hungary. Food. Now." said Naruto.

"Fine greedy butt. Geez. Come on before he throws a temper tantrum." Aaliyah said laughing . While I snatched my lip gloss, eyeliner and eye shadow and put them into my huge pockets. Then I put my arm through the two people closest to me which happened to be Kiba and Shikamaru's arms.

"Ok let's go now." I said. Then mouthed to Kiba and Shikamaru. Shikamaru gave me a lazy grin and Kiba gave me a sexy grin as we followed the others out the door. As we walked I looked at each of the boys and then asked out of curiosity.

"Was there a dog in your room? or am i imagining things."

"Yeah that's Akamaru." Kiba said."He's my dog."

"He's huge how do you hide him?"

"We don't the Inuzuka's are allowed to keep their dogs in the dorms or take the dogs with them to classes." Shikamaru said.

"Oh." I replied and we walked in silence giving Shikamaru piece and quiet.

We're here." said Sakura as she stopped infront of a big restaurant called 'Eat..Good'

"Eat Good?" Aaliyah said skeptically.

"Yeah stupid name I Know but they have awesome food."Kiba said.

Youthful food for our youthful people." Lee said.

"WhoaI never noticedd your eyebrow.....Please let me pluck them. Pleas....Please.....Please."Aaliyah said.

"No use Liyah. I've been trying to pluck them for like ever." Ino and Sakura said.

"And i've tried to like a thousand times but he just says their youthful."Ten ten said

"Oh well." Aaliyah saidwhile being pulled into the restaurant by SaSakura.

"Come on Kiyonae." Kiba said tugging me while Shikamaru gave me a bored look. I followed them into the "Eat Good" anod our waitress lead us to the biggest table in the restaurant.

"hey Sakura! You guys wantyour usuals?" thje waitress askedand wrote it down as they noddedthen she looked at aaliyah Will and me. "how about you three?"She asked handing us menu's.

"May i have the chicken salade."Aaliyah said.

"I would like the steakfrites."Will said.

"I would likie a water please." I said getting a look from AAliyah and WIll.

"Kiyonae are you dieting again."said Will

"UM..I don't diet. that was only one time OK." I said with a small hmph.

"Then why aren't you eating?" Aaliyah asked.

"I'm not hungary" i said as she gave me a look."Well you see there is a triple chocolate cake on the desert menu and you know it doesn't take much to make me full so-"

"Oh...I get it." Ino said.

"Yay some one who understands." I laughed.

"Yeah i understand.."she replied laughing with me. The guys had started a conversation with each other and I didn't quite get what they we're talking about so i simply minded my own business as the girls disguistd fashion. Then i brought up workout routines.

"Kiyonae and i dance for two hours every daand then we practise karate and boxing. karate is up my ally while kiyonae is a helluva kick boxer-" Aaliyah was cut off by a couple that were having a heated all looked towards the yelling couple and watched he action.

BITCH I SAID YOUR NOT GOING!" A man yelled.

MOTHER FUCKER WHO THE HELL DO-" She was cut off when he grabbed her hand and pulled her put iof the restaurant throwing the money for the untouched meal on tyhe table. They marched outside and continued yelling.

Yo. Aaliyah you have my shit right?" i asked pissed off at the situation and analyzing the man's movements. and standing up waiting.

No. I got it. You want my help?" Will said.

Yeah just incase. Lets go before he tries to hit her." I said.

No i don't think he'll hi-" Hinata stopped in mid sentence and her mouth dropped as she watched the girl get smacked. Will and i were out the door in no time.

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

The guy had smacked the girl and Kiyonae and Will were out of the door in a flash. Will picked the unconscious girl up and kiyonae jabbed the guy in the face hard.

"Damn." Kiba said at the same time as Naruto.

"That's my bestie." Aaliyah said while runing out the door to help. Aaliyah quickly had the man in a lock that he couldn't escape, and Kiyonae took that as an opportunity to punch the guys light out. Kiyonae was giving the guy a real beating attacking his face and ribs with her fist but as she was going to finish him off with a kick. We heard Will start to speak.

"let go of him." Will yelled angrily to both of the girls who were attacking the guy. They both let off and again we heard will yell. "You like to hit girls? YOU PUNK ASS BITCH?"

The man looked as if he were laughing before will hit him once one good time and he was knocked unconscious on the ground. Kiyonae came in after a minute and asked for some one to pass her Aaliyah's purse.

"Sasuke. Pass me Aaliyah's purse...No better yet pass me the gauze from her first aid kit and the disinfectant spray." she said calmly. She though for a minute as she sprayed her hands and i snatched them both to wrap them up correctly because she was doing it sloppy. "Thank you Sakura. Could some one call the ambulance please because the dude is knocked out and the chick is unconcis herself. Looks like she might have a concussion the way he hit her."

We watched as Ino quickly called an ambulance and ten ten called the police on the guy.

"Miss...Do you need anything for your injuries?" our waitress asked and she shook her head no in response. "That was really brave of you." She said before walking away.

"Damn Kiyonae you must hit hard." Naruto said and Kiyonae simply looked at the table in silence.

"Shut up Naruto obviously she does." I said. "Aaliyah is also no joke. She is trained in karate so locking people in un breakable locks are easy for her.

"Sure is." Aaliyah said sitting next to me. "Will babe I haven't seen you hit anyone like that in a long time."

"You know I prefer not to but when a man puts his hand on a woman...Ugh." he said while his eyes narrowed. "By the way Kiyonae have you went pro yet?"

"No...Yes a couple years ago. But you should check my street fighting skills." she laughed.

"Wow and i thought Sakura was strong. I think you two may be equals." Naruto said while Ino nodded in agreement.

I actually agree." Neji said.

"Aaliyah hits hard too." Kiyonae said nervously. "Okay can we get off this subject now." she laughed nervously. Then Hinata out right laughed. She was a very pretty laugh."What did i say?"

"You just finished k-kicking someones ass and n-now your nervous." Hinata said between laughs. I had to laugh with her because it was contagious. Pretty soon everyone was laughing with us except Kiyonae who excused herself and said she'd see us later.

"Aaliyah please get the triple chocolate cake for me." she said.

"Aawe Nay-nay don't be like that." she said smiling innocently.

"What ? No I just wanna ice my hand"

"Oh please I've seen you shatter jaws and refuse to see a docter all day." Aaliyah retaliated.

"Don't over exagerate." Kiyonaesaid.

"Don't remind me. Fine I'll stay."SHe said. then sat down and rose an eyebrow thoughfully. She remained quiet for the reest of the dinner except the end.....

Kiyonae P.O.V

As everyone was talking I was studying everyone carefully. Sakura (I can tell) noticed my thoughtfulness and kept everyone entertained with whatever conversation she could think of. Out of my observations the girls went like this.

Ten- Ten: Was one of the toughest ones despite the way she looked. She has a crush on Neji.

Ino: Was the fashionable one best friends with Sakura. Also the one to go to for gosip judging by there conversation right now. Very pretty and a bad temper to go with her loud mouth. Likes Neji and Kiba although i think she likes kiba more.

Sakura:She is as beautiful as the other girls but a bit more exotic because of her hair and eyes. Not very common to find green eyed people espeacily green eyes that look like jades. Strong. Very strong I think she is my equal in the strength department. Deffinantly need to teach her kickboxing she'd be a worthy apartment. Likes Sasuke.

Hinata: also exotic because of her beautiful eyes. Needs a confidence boost she and Sakura should consider modeling all of these girls should consider modeling. Likes Naruto. But that dumby is taking to long to notice her. now for the boys.

Will:Is really cool and i don't even need to analyze him i basically grew up with him. so next.

Lee: Um I guess I don't really know what to think of him....I don't wanna know what to think of him.

Neji: Very cocky seems nice underneath though. He deffinantly has a crush on Ten-ten both are afraid to admit there feelings to each other.

Shikamaru: Thoughtful sexy and lazy did I mention sexy as hell. Yeah he is deffinantly on my favorite list so is Neji. I think he may even be very loyal to his friends. yeah by the way he's defending Chouji right now he deffinantly is.

Chouji: Pretty hot. he look like he mighta been a chubby kid but he is deff very fit now. Very sweet kid. I don't have a clue who he likes.

Shino: Quiet mysterious a man of few words. He looks like he could be drop dead gorgoues underneath it all.

Kiba: Loyal faithful energetic and very sexy also a favorite of mine. also says the very first thing that comes to mind.

Naruto: Waaaaay to much energy. Super loyal. Naruto has this way about him. something that draws everyone at this table towards him including me. He is really kind hearted and has a 'crush' on Sakura. he is a big loud mouth, the opposite of Sasuke his best friend.

Sasuke: "ass hole" I said out loud causing Sakura who heard me mumble it out loud a question. Sasuke is a freak-in emo. I think something major happened to him as a child. but he is still a sexy prick.. I can't take that from him. I laughed out loud and every one gave me a quick look but continued talking.

I finished eating my triple chocolate cake that came while I was analyzing Sakura and look to the ceiling speaking one final thought on the subject out loud.

"You know-" I started and had everyone's attention immeadatly. "this year may not be so bad. If all the guys in this college are asd attractive as the men at this table. I guess I won't mine people making passes at me." I finished saying that eyes still on the ceiling

"You know. I think your right Nay." Aaliyah said. I looked back at my surroundings to find everyone looking at me, and i burst out to laughter hiding my face in Sakura's shoulder because she was the closest one to me. she simply smiled at me like everyone else did.

Neji shocked everyone by saying i really should laugh more often.

I'm sorry for the wait but my Microsoft was being bitchy which still isn't a good excuse. So im going to update as rapidly as I can because I should be on like 12 chapters by now I usually update once or twice a month. Well sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
